otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Green Beginnings
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Primary Access Corridor This utilitarian, brightly lit, steel-lined corridor runs the length of the ship and provides access to all of the major ship areas: the bridge above at the fore, engineering at the aft and below, the hangar at the fore and below, the med bay on the starboard side, the mess hall on the port side, and the science quarters above on the starboard and port sides. DS-3633 shakes its head. "Any obstacle, whether caused by physical or mental lacking, may be classified as a problem. And not all obstacles are able to be overcome." It turns its head at those that arrive. "Greetings Peliomn. Greetings Abidin." To Audrey it says, "Greetings, I am Phyrrian Tasker unit DS-3633." Abidin walks up to the group, looking over at the group assembled. "Is this everyone?," he asks. Audrey Bryant nods to the Phyrrian. "Pleased to meet you. I am Professor Audrey Bryant, of the University of Enaj." ~It would seem this is all in attendence.~ Peliomn observes. Seldriken is with Archi and DS-3633, somewhere near the middle of the corridor, with the fuzzy creature in its usual place, resting quite comfortably on his head. He replies to the Centauran and the Phyrrian, "Not every problem has a solution, but the problem of the plague should have one. The similarity it possess to a virus may be a good place to start, but the Theorians suggested it was an artificial creation so I do not think we can be entirely certain what it is." Finally noticing the arrival of the others, he turns to Audrey and gives a small bow, "Greetings." Archilasalas gives a bob of one of its tentacles in Bryan't direction. "Greetings, Professor Audrey Bryant of the University of Enaj. I am Archilasalas, this ship's resident doctor and biologist." "Professor Bryant here is the leader of the archeological project down on Ursiniru Minor, which is an ancient city recently found on the forest floor near Ursiniru," Abidin explains to the group, "I will let the professor fill you in more on the details on the flight, but I will simply describe our mission; they have a large mystery in a number of mummified corpses that defy all logic and reason because of the environment and other factors. We are now going to travel down to the project's base on Ursiniru to collect some samples for ourselves and see if we can gather any insight on them, and then make a short trip down to Ursiniru Minor ourselves." ~Sounds interesting.~ Peliomn observes, though it doesn't seem to need to comment more than that. DS-3633 nods its head after the mission briefing, but does not comment. "Yes, it does sound interesting." Seldriken bobs his snout towards Pel, before addressing everyone. "Please excuse me for a moment; I need to go prepare for this expedition." He moves off at a brisk pace, stowing his PDA as he goes, and heads into the crew quarters. Archilasalas emits a feelings of excitement and anticipation, almost bubbly in its nature. "Oh, how fascinating! Is there any suspected link between the site and corpses to the Nexus plague?" ~I believe what has happened is no longer pertaining to the plague.~ Peliomn sends, ~You may be suffering from obsession.~ "The mummies are the only ones that can tell us," Abidin says simply before motioning to the hangar, "The Cub has been filled with equipment that will be needed and useful. I wish you all well, whether it is plague-related or not. The ship is ready to depart when the crew is aboard and ready." Seldriken emerges from the crew quarters, adjusting the settings on the more complex camera he now wears, and moves to rejoin the group. ~You are mistaken, Peliomn. Doing what one is meant to do is not an obsession,~ Archilasalas sends privetly to the other Centauran. "If that is the case," in says again, speaking through its module, "I will meet you all in the hanger." DS-3633 nods its head again. "How far are we from out destination? This unit has failed to note our spacial position." "We are currently in orbit around Castor," Abidin explains turning to Audrey. "They're your team Professor," he says, "The Cub is ready and waiting in the hangar." Peliomn floats along to the hangar now. Seldriken heads to the shuttle along with everyone else. DS-3633 follows the others. Hangar This very small hangar is intended only to provide limited support to the ship -- mostly space-to-terrestrial transportation and crew evacuation, if required -- and is only large enough to hold two or three small transports. Larger ships, such as resupply vehicles and barges, are meant to dock with the ship. Archilasalas floats over to the Menus'a Cub and waits, its tentacles agitated with anticipation, as it waits for the others. ~Do not proceed to question me in such a way.~ Peliomn sends floating in to Archilasalas. ~I will submit your actions to CRI if I sense abnormal activity.~ Audrey Bryant looks around. "Alright. Everyone here, then?" ~My activity is quite normal, Peliomn,~ sends back Archilasalas. ~It is you who is being abnormal, by continuing to be needlessly and illogically confrontational.~ DS-3633 nods tis head. ""All personnel are accounted for." Audrey Bryant nods. "Very good," she continues in her slightly accented voice, shooting a glance at the Centaurans. "If you two are finished, I believe we have a mission to attend to." Seldriken asks, "Shall we board the shuttle then?" He sends a quick message to the two Centaurans as he moves towards the entrance hatch, ~Arguments are very rarely productive.~ Main Bay The engines begin to rumble slightly as they're brought online. ~I am ready.~ Peliomn sends 'aloud'. Then it comments ~It seems a few negative bipedal actions have had influence on myself, such work with the beings does its damages.~ Seldriken finds the closest seat, sitting down and readying himself for the flight. ~Such things are known to occur,~ sends Archilasalas to the other Centauran. It brings itself to hover just above one of the free seats, waiting. DS-3633 is unable to adjust itself to fit in one of the seats. Instead, it uses its hand to hold onto the back of a seat to stabilize itself for lift off. / Cockpit / This is the captain speaking. If everyone'll get themselves settled in, we'll be off. The approach to Ursiniru is going to be a little bumpy. Peliomn floats along, making a point to try and hold a distance of a bit between itself and the ceiling, to make up for inability to sit. Audrey Bryant puts the notepad away, in case the flight begins to interfere with her writing. The engines grow in noise and the ship shakes slightly as it lifts and glides out of the Menusa's hangar. It immedately begins its descent down through the atmosphere. "I am sure that there will be no serious problems," says Archi to the others in a reassuring tone. Super-heated plasma begins to flash by the windows as the atmosphere begins to thicken. The ship rattles slightly from the force of friction, but the engines are silent as the ship's entirely in freefall. After a few minutes of falling, the engines power up some to provide some breaking power. Large thunderheads can be seen out of the windows, off in the direction the ship is traveling. / Cockpit / We see some turbulence coming up for a lot of the descent. If you're not strapped in tightly, be sure you are. DS-3633, who is unable to strap itself into a seat, maintains its firm grip on the handhold. Archilasalas studies the saftey restrains on the chairs in the cabin, obviously not intended for Centaurans, and simply attempts to match its levitation to the movements of the ship. Seldriken double checks his safety straps, then does his best to ensure that the creature still clinging on to him will be safe too. The engines suddenly roar loudly as the pilot fires up their braking capacity, a couple moments before the ship plunges into the clouds; immedately all goes dark and the ship begins to rattle sharpy from the turbulent air in the thunderhead. The ship clears through the eight miles of the cloud, and returns to relatively clean air as it breaks from the cloud to appear under it. The ship begins to level out as the pilot readies for the final approach. / Cockpit / Twenty minutes out from Ursiniru, and the flight path is clear for landing. "I am," admits Archilasals, "unused to such flying conditions." The Centauran's thought output becomes slightly calmer as the clear the storm. DS-3633 is able to keep itself stable throughout the turbulence. "This unit has experienced difficult flight conditions before." After apparently surviving the storm unscathed, Seldriken quickly turns his attention to the little creature, making sure that it is still fine and not too upset by what has happened. Although the ship is still about a mile above the forest canopy, it is easy to pick out the reaches of the individual giant banyan trees that make up the canopy. Suddenly, however, the level flight of the ship seems to stop as the canopy appears to be, fairly quickly, approaching the ship. The feeling of falling down becomes prevalent as the ship apparently begins to descend belly-first. The buzzing and screaming of alarms can be faintly heard from the cockpit. / Cockpit / *faintly* Menusa's Cub to Ursiniru Control ... mayday, mayday... a big microburst just opened up on top of us. Archilasalas gives off what can only be a mental sigh. DS-3633 is unable to panic. So instead, it turns towards the others. "This unit suggests that Seldriken and Audry Bryant make use of emergency parachutes. It also suggests that the Centaurans present exit the ship and levitate down to the surface. This will maximize the chance of survival." "And what of your survival, DS-3633?" asks Archilasalas in a concerned tone. The ship stays level for a couple moments as the canopy races up towards it, but the roar of the engines suddenly changes from a deep, gutteral roar to a high-pitches whine as they're put to full-forward thrust. Despite the use of the engines, however, the nose does begin to dip sharply downward. By that point, more than half of the mile has been lost. Seldriken says, "An excellent plan, there is just one slight flaw - we do not *have* any emergency parachutes. I know this shuttle is a rather large object, but could telekinesis help at all in altering our trajectory?" DS-3633 pauses a few moments. "If the movement of this ship is too difficult, would it be possible instead to merely transport its passengers down to the surface. Or slow our fall enough that the impact is minimal?" "If we are to attempt such a feat, then Seldriken must do it," says the Centauran. "I am not adept enough at telekenisis to perform an act so dramatic." The canopy nears the one-thousand foot mark before acceleration gees are felt, these ones from the nose trying to point level again as the pilot begins to regain some control. "Unfortunately," Seldriken replies as he is pushed into his seat, "like most Castori, my psionic gifts are purely telepathic." DS-3633 shakes its head. As the ship begins to try to level off it says. "This unit predicts 63% chance of survival. However, there is a 72.666667% chance that this vessel will become inoperable up landing." "Survival is the most important factor," says Archilasalas, now emitting more calm emotions at the Phyrrian's prediction. "If the shuttle is grounded, I am sure we can merely signal for rescue." The ship begins to level out horizontally, but the canopy continues its charge. The pilot is able to level out again, but just at the moment in which the bottom of the hull begins to scrape along the top of the canopy. Just then, the ship suddenly jolts violently as it collides head on with, supposedly, a tree. Though the ship wins the fight, it looses enough speed to begin to arc down again, and into the canopy. As the shuttle jerks and throws the passangers around, Archilasalas slams lightly into one of the walls, bruising the lower tips of a few tentacles. It emits a telepathic grunt but nothing more. DS-3633 loses its grip and is thrown against the hull, then down to the floor, leaving two big dents in its outer plating. The sudden deceleration throws Seldriken against the safety harness, but with the straps tight he is in not danger of serious injury, for the moment. The little creature fares equally well, though it manages that by clinging tightly and digging it's claws into the Castori's head, an action that prompts a wince and a gentle telepathic projection intended to reassure. The ship begins to fall though the canopy. Although the fall to the forest floor is almost a mile itself, the frequent contact with resiliant banyan limbs keeps the fall to a relatively slow velocity. After a couple minutes of jolting -- though nothing as violent as the first collision -- the ship collides one last time: with the forest floor. Archilasalas is thrown forward with the force of the impact, though it manages to control its flight through the air and avoid hitting the blukhead at the last minute and sparing itself more damage. DS-3633 is already on the floor, so is able to resist getting thrown around too much for the last impact. Then, it slowly stands up. It places its hand on the big dent in its front, then on the other on its left leg. "This units external appearance has been altered by the impact. However, it does not effect any of my systems." Seldriken tolerates the jolting, though the regular telepathic reassurances aimed at the little creature do indicate his main source of discomfort. With the final jolt of landing, he lets out a small sight, begins to loosen the straps and starts stroking the little creature. "Well, it seems we all made it down in one piece, more or less." Clinging on to dear life, the creature stays stock still for a long while after the end of the fall. Archilasalas takes a moment to reorient itself and regain its bearing. "Is everyone undamaged?" it inquires to the others abord the ship. "Are there any injuries?" Peliomn begins to take flight with the landing, for lack of a better term for it. Eventually it begins moving and a couple tentacles are hit. Soon enough, though, Peliomn brings itself under control, floating back, moving to gather some pieces of tentacle. ~I am slightly injured, I should be able to recover, however.~ DS-3633 begins to move towards the door to the cockpit. "This unit will determine the status of the pilot." It begins to push on the door. "This unit is unable to open the door with the normal amount of force necessary for such a task. Applying more force." It begins to push harder. "DS-3633," says Archilasalas after a moment of silent pause. "I cannot locate the pilot. I cannot detect his presence. He could be unconcious, or thrown beyond my telepathic range.... or dead." Seldriken undoes the harness completely, though he doesn't leave his seat for the moment. He focuses most of his attention on the little creature, but he does take time to, belatedly, replay to Archi's question. "I'm fine apart from a few scratches and bruises." DS-3633 nods its head. "It is unlikely the pilot has survived. Judging by the force I am applying and the resistance I am recieving, and the angle and force this vessel impacted, with the strength of the materials in this vessel, this unit predicts that the cockpit has collapsed in upon itself, crushing the pilot. "I suggest we disembark," says Archi to the others. "The shuttle may be damaged, and possibly in danger of igniting or exploding. We can assess the damage and our location better from the outside." Peliomn goes about the business of consuming its formerly attached body parts, not seeming to mind this at all. A little bit of fluid like substance drops downwards to the observant. Seldriken says, "I think it unlikely that the engine will explode in the near future, but looking around outside could help us determine where we are." DS-3633 nods its head. "Agreed. The most logical course of action is to gather all salvageable equipment and disembark." "Then we are in agreement," says Archi. It hits the hatch panel and the hatch slides open, allowing the Centauran to exit the crashed vessel. Seldriken says, "We probably ought to determine the extent of damage to the shuttle, determine if it is likely to explode, and if there is any possibility of it being repairable. A external inspection would certainly help in that regard." Seld notes thoughtfully, "If it is safe, then in the short term it could prove to be useful as a shelter."" ~I would be able to conduct the examination.~ Peliomn observes. ~However, for now we should gut the ship of anything useful.~ Seldriken walks towards the exit from the shuttle, still stroking the creature and projecting reassurance. "We can gut the ship later, let's see if that will be necessary first as it is likely to take a reasonable length of time" DS-3633 nods its head and begins to head for the hatch.